Sweet Sensation
by AmuxHinamori
Summary: La historia cuenta la vida de Amu Hinamori, una niña rica que no sabe mucho de la vida fuera de su mansion, pero conocera a alguien especial que le ara sentir sentimientos que ella jamas a conocido, con esto comenzaran sus problemas


Capitulo #O1

Era una mañana tranquila en Japón, como muchas otras, pero una cierta persona la encontraba diferente, sentía una sensación de "nuevo comienzo" en esta mañana tan normal, aquella persona se llamaba Amu Hinamori, quien tenía solo 12 años de edad y vivía en una gran mansión en el barrio más rico de todo Japón. A pesar por su corta edad era muy madura, tenía su estilo propio, el pelo algo corto de un tono rosado y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel.

Amu: no notas en esta mañana algo distinto, Nikaidou-san? -_decía mientras se sentaba a la mesa lista para tomar desayuno.-_

Nikaidou: ehh? Distinto? No señorita Amu, a mi me parece una mañana muy normal.

Amu: apss, tal vez tengas razón…

En ese momento baja por las escaleras la hermana pequeña de Amu, Ami Hinamori quien al igual que Amu, se prepara para ir al colegio en un día normal.

Ami: Oneee-chan!!! ohayo!

Amu: Hoy despertaste con mucha energía Ami.

Ami: apss así soy yo one-chan!! -_sentándose a la mesa para tomar desayuno junto a su hermana-_ aah por cierto one-chan! hoy quiero ir a una tienda de dulces que está en el centro de la ciudad nwn! Me llevarás? Por favor!? Sii?

Amu: de a donde sacaste eso? Quien te dijo de esa tienda o.o?

Ami: todas mis compañeras han ido, sus padres las han llevado… _-baja la mirada.-_

Amu mira a su hermana con algo de pena también, pero no puede hacer nada ya que hoy tenía planeado estudiar después del colegio por que tiene una prueba mañana de su peor ramo, matemáticas.

Amu: amm… qué tal si vamos otro día Ami? n_n

Ami: pero yo quiero hoy one-chan!!

Amu: es que hoy no puedo estaré ocupada. ¬3¬

Ami: ocupada? Pero si solo será por un ratito! Por favor one-chan! no es divertido ir sin ti u.u

Amu: apss verdad porque no vas sola con Nikaidou-san? El te podrá llevar, se que lo pasaras muy bien n.n .

Ami: waa one-cha no me quieres!!!! _–Levantándose de la mesa.-_

Amu: shoto matte! Ami! vuel…

Nikaidou: no se preocupe Srta. Amu -_interrumpiendo_-, se dirige al automóvil que las llevara a la escuela hoy, le recuerdo que ya estamos en la hora.

Amu: aah... es verdad entonces iré a buscar mi mochila para partir.

Nikaidou: que tenga un buen día Srta.

Amu se levanto de la mesa, y se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar su mochila, un auto muy lujoso la esperaba afuera de la mansión para llevarla al colegio.

Amu: _-subiéndose al auto- _con que ya estabas aquí Ami.

Ami solo miraba al frente trataba de ignorar todo lo que le decía su hermana, Amu al ver la reacción de Ami no insistió más en la conversación. Y así estuvieron todo el viaje, sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Amu: _-bajándose del auto-_ nos vemos a la salida Ami. Que tengas un buen día.

El auto se fue con Ami en el interior ya que el jardín al cual ella asistía quedaba a unas cuadras del colegio de Amu.

El colegio al cual asistía Amu era muy lujoso, y por ende muy caro, en el solo asistían niños ricos, aunque el establecimiento ofrecía muchas becas, pero aun así no era común ver gente de clase baja en el.

Mientras Amu caminaba por los pasillos del establecimiento en dirección a su sala, apareció una niña con el pelo muy largo, algo enrulado y de un color rubio, su nombre era Rima Mashiro, la mejor amiga de Amu.

Rima: konishiwa Amu.

Amu: ohayo Rima. n.n

Rima: hoy llegas tarde, paso algo?

Amu: ehh? No, no paso nada, no te preocupes n_nU

Rima: está bien... ne ne apurémonos! Sanjo-sensei debe estar por llegar!

Amu: Tienes razón! Ya es muy tarde, la última vez que llegamos tarde no nos dejo entrar!

Rima: si! Esa profesora en muy amargada ¬3¬ le hace falta una pareja!

Amu: jeje si, tienes razón! ... woo ya llegamos.

Se escuchaba una voz proveniente de la sala.

¿?: Listo! Termine de pasar la lista, ahora comencemos con la clase de matemáticas.

Amu: que vamos a hacer Rima? _–En voz baja-_

Rima: no se, ya estamos atrasadas :S

Amu: pues entremos entonces… *me espera un reto T_T*

Rima: no queda otra u.u.

Amu golpea unas 3 veces la puerta al cabo de unos segundos esta se abre.

¿?: aja! otra vez atrasada Hinamori-san? Y como se esperaba, acompañada de Mashiro-san.

Amu: por favor Sanjo-sensei déjenos entrar esta vez.

Rima: es que tuvimos que ayudar a una abuelita en el camino!

Sanjo: a si?

Rima: si! Y estaba muy enferma apenas podía caminar!

Sanjo: crees que me creeré eso? Sé muy bien que uds Se vienen en auto ¬¬.

Amu: deberías haber inventado algo mejor _–dándole un pequeño codazo-_

Rima: auch… waa pensé que se lo creería .

Sanjo: solo por esta vez las dejare pasar, no quiero que siga perdiéndose de mi clase Hinamori-san ya que no le va muy bien que digamos…

Amu: arigato Sanjo-sensei! *o* _-con unos brillitos en los ojos-_

Ingresa a la sala y se dirige a su asiento que se encuentra al lado de la ventana, al frente de este se encontraba un niño de pelo rubio y ojos color rojizo, quien le sonreía de una forma muy cálida.

Amu: Ohayo… Tadase-kun.

Tadase: konishiwa, Amu-chan n_n

Y así Amu procedió a su asiento. Rima quien se sienta al lado de ella saludo a Tadase y se sentó de igual forma. Y empezaron las clases, Amu como siempre algo distraída en la clase de matemáticas, ya que no lograba entender la materia, empezó a mirar por la ventana por causa del aburrimiento.

Amu: *que aburrido es esto… mi vida no tiene nada interesante…*

Sanjo: Hinamori-san, el ejercicio 69 por favor.

Amu:…

Sanjo: Hinamori-san!

Amu:…

Amu estaba totalmente ida, no escuchaba nada más que sus propios pensamientos, en eso siente como si alguien se acercara, y gira la cabeza como por instinto.

Sanjo: HINAMORI-SAN!!

Amu: _-despertando de un salto-_ waa! No quiero hacer un 69!!

Sanjo:…

Todo el curso echo a reír.

Compañero1: que fue eso?

Compañero2: a esta hora con sueños raritos…

Compañero1: no pensé que Amu-chan soñara con esa clase de sueños…

Compañero2: es una pervertida jeje.

Amu: o//o! go… gomenasai!! *No sé por qué dije eso! Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso o///o! waa que vergüenza T///T*

Sanjo: Hinamori-san, ponga más atención a la clase y deje sus sueños pervertidos.

Amu: etto… yo no estaba pensando en eso .///.!

Sanjo: continuemos la clase _–dándose vuelta en dirección a la pizarra-_

Amu: *no me creyó T//T*

Tadase: pasa algo Amu-chan?

Amu: eh o//o?... no nada .//. Solo me distraje por qué no entiendo la materia… pero de verdad yo no estaba pensando en eso!

Tadase: te creo Amu-chan, de verdad! n_n

Amu: *O*! arigato Tadase-kun n//n

Así transcurrió todo el día en el colegio, llegando al término de la jornada. Los estudiantes ya comenzaban a salir del establecimiento y ahí venia Amu, con su mochila agarrada con la mano , puesta en el hombro, muy seria, todos la conocían así "cool", aunque sus amigos ya le conocían su verdadera personalidad que no tiene nada que ver con esa imagen exterior.

Amu: *ehh? Aun no llega el chofer?... amm no, parece que ahí viene…*

Chofer: Hinamori-san!! Problemas!

Amu: que sucede?

Chofer: es la Srta. Ami! no estaba en el jardín!

Amu: nani O.O??

Chofer: cuando la fui a buscar, no la pude encontrar en el establecimiento, le pregunte a unas tías, y no sabían nada, asique me ayudaron con la búsqueda y nada! no está ahí!

Amu: pero como!? No puede haber ido muy lejos!

Chofer: por eso! Srta. Amu-san súbase al auto para ir en su búsqueda!

Amu! Si! Vamo… *la tienda de dulces?! Eso! Debe estar ahí…*, Yo iré a buscarla caminando!

Chofer: qué? No, no puedo dejarla deambular por las calles así Srta.

Amu: déjemelo a mí, se tal vez donde puede estar, pero no estoy segura... Asique es mejor que ud busque en auto y yo caminando!... no me pasara nada! se cuidarme sola!

Chofer: pero... Srta…

Amu: no perdamos más tiempo! Vamos!

Chofer: okey…

Amu salió corriendo de aquel lugar, estaba casi segura que estaría ahí, lo que le preocupaba era que no sabía si su hermana savia llegar a la tienda de dulces, ya que al intentar ir podía haberse perdido en el camino, por eso no podía asegurar que estaría ahí. Corrió por todas las calles sin parar, estaba inmensamente preocupada, no quería ni imaginarse que le podía haber pasado a su hermana, estaba tan concentrada en correr que no se dio cuenta de que al frente de ella se encontraban 3 tipos medios sospechosos y borrachos, paso por al lado de ellos, pero uno la tomo del brazo…

Tipo1: hola preciosa… que tal si nos divertimos un poco…

Tipo2: ya déjala solo es una niña…

Amu: suéltame! _–muy seria-_

Tipo3: sea una niña o no... Podemos divertirnos igual no?

Tipo1: exactamente! Ven para acá preciosa… _-arrastrándola a un callejón sin salida-_

_Continuara…_

_Hola gente n_n este es el primer fic que escribo espero sea de su agrado, si fue así dejen comentarios por favor así seguiré publicando mas capítulos, cualquier pregunta me la escriben :B, estoy aprendiendo a usar esto xd._

_Saludos!_


End file.
